Smooth Jazz and Soft Silk
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Blossom works as a part time jazz singer, but one night she preforms with Butch in the audience. He noticed how she was drawn to him and they instantly hit it off. But will his job as a loan shark make his new found love a target.


*This is a Butch×Blossom story :) I know I have tons of stories I gotta finish but I make new ones to give myself that creative boost I need! Enjoy*

*I never see anyone give Bloss a REALLY sexy side so here it is :)*

( third person pov with Blossom)

23 year old Blossom Utonium sat in her powder room brushing her long copper hair. Her black strapless dress with a thigh high slit clung to her curves, and wore black pumps to match the dress. Where was she right now, you might ask right? She was actually at work, and she loved it. Sure life as a super hero was grand everyone knows her name, but Blossom had her heart set on this place right here.

Whare does she work? Well that question can be answered right now. She worked as a jazz singer at the local jazz club, Tonys. Her beauty and voice made her quiet likeable there. Though nobody ever caught her eyes, even to get a taste of those beautiful pink lips that let lose the most silky voice in all of Townsville. She still liked to flirt, not as uptight as she used to be.

She finished brushing her hair and put it up in a neat bun. She used greys and taupe browns to define her pink alluring eyes. With a simple winged eyeliner and black on the inner rims of her eyes completed the look. She applied red lipstick with a blue under tone to bring out her smile.

She needed nothing more than that. Blossom knew how to play up her fetures to make sure all eyes were on her. She put on crystal tear drop earrings and a matching necklace to match the silver ring with a single clear diamond the professor gave her for her 18th birthday.

She smiled at her reflection, she focused on her song choice for tonight.

(Third person pov with Butch)

24 year old Butch Jojo couldn't believe his brothers had convinced him to go to this place. Soft jazz he loved don't get him wrong, but he really just wasn't in the mood. He had just gotten off his job as a local loan shark, ran by Brick himself. Butch just felt like, well shit, he'd rather be in bed. Sitting at the round table with a silky white tablecloth, he looked less than pleased.

"Come on Butch lighten up the singer is pretty hot here by what I've heard" Boomer said elbowing his brother who just eyed him in annoyance. "He's right Butch... maybe you can let loose and have fun" Brick smirked, drinking his whisky. "So you came to ogle the damn singer?" Butch asked glaring at his brothers.

"Nah we just really wanted to cut loose hoping you would too" Boomer nudged his brother in a attempt to relax him. "Fine... I'm stuck here anyway" he grabbed the arm of a waitress who was passing by, she looked startled "when does the singing entertainment start?" He asked her pointing to the stage.

"In a few minutes sir... would you like anything?" She asked as he released her arm. "Scotch... on the rocks" Butch smiled at her politeness even if he just scared the shit out of her. He received his drink and thanked the waitress. He waited patiently for anything to rid his boredom. His leg bounced, a habit of his childhood that he never got rid of. Finally a tall brunette man came out from behind the curtain.

"Hey everyone! Are you all having a good night?!" The man looked looked to be in his late 20's stood on the stage in a casual suit. Everyone around Butch clapped and cheered. "Good! I've got a little treat for you and I think you know who she is!" As soon as he said that Butch noticed the men cheer louder than the ladies.

"She is bringing us a little bit of Jessica rabbit vibes tonight... here she is Blossom Utonium" he spoke in a cool tone and went behind the red curtains. Butch, Boomer and Brick all raised a brow at the very familiar name they knew too well.

You had plenty money, 1922.

Butch's mouth dropped open 'no way that's her singing' he thought. He sees the curtains open and a very beautiful red headed woman turn and step forward.

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Her hips sawy as she walked, those beautiful pink eyes indeed showing him it was Blossom, but for some reason they were on Butch. She grinned walked off the stage sitting on the lap of a man close to her.

Get out of here and get me some money too

She pinched the guys cheek, getting up and continuing to walk.

You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

She stuck her leg out of the slit with a smirk looking at Butch again and that's when he heard Boomer choke on his drink.

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

She walked very close to the ruffs table and Butch felt his mouth go dry. She bent down and grabbed Butch's tie bringing him to her face.

Get out of here and get me some money too

She winked letting the tie slowly slide out of her grip. Butch's eyes were wide and his breathing labored.

If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

She poked Butch in the chest walking to Boomer.

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

She ran her hands through his hair making him blush.

Get out of here and get me some money too

She walked to Brick running her and on his shoulders

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me is a drink of gin

She flipped his ponytail in his face.

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

She returned to Butch who had never taken his eyes off her. She sat on his lap like she did the other man.

Get out of here and get me some money too

She winked running her hand down his cheek and chest. A playful smile on her features. He felt a hot rush through his body at the touch.

Why don't you do right, like some other men

She brought her face close again and slowly backed away.

doooooo

Like some other men do

She got up and walked away swaying her hips in a very seductive manner still looking at Butch. The crowd went absolutely nuts, Butch this time joining. As soon as she went behind the closed curtains Butch let out a huge breath. "Holy shit" Boomer said touching his hair. "Someone got a little more attention than the rest of us" Brick smirked at Butch, who looked lost in his own little world.

"Hey! Earth to Butch!" Boomer yelled snapping his fingers in his face. "Huh?" Butch said looking at his laughing brothers "what?" He asked making them laugh harder. "Pinky had you fucking drooling! Literally!" Brick said pointing to his chin. Butch picked up a napkin and wiped his face.

"I didn't expect Blossom of all people to be THAT fucking sexy" Butch said looking at the stage that she was once standing on. "I'll admit she's not my type but is definitely a looker" Brick smirked. "Yeah I'd prefer a girl like Bubbles, but Blossom was... damn" Boomer smiled thinking of her. " I'm gonna go talk to her" Butch smirked.

"Good luck Casanova... red heads are feisty" Brick laughed as his brother rolled his eyes.

(Blossom pov)

I'm sitting in my powder room, I don't know why I favored Butch over the rest of the crowd but I'll say this, he is very sexy. Brick is a friend, but Butch is something else. When they decided to become loan sharks they stopped committing crimes. Only doing damage to those who wrong them.

I sigh thinking about those green eyes, maybe finally someone has caught my attention. I had a very weak spot against guys like the green ruff. I hear a knock on my powder room door. "Strange" I say getting up, nobody really was brave enough to visit me back here. I open the door and look in surprise then smile, because right in front of me was the ever sinful Butch the one person I would not mind seeing naked.

"Hey Blossy... I really enjoyed the preformance... and I thought I could pay a visit" he smirked as I smile knowing I got his attention and step aside to let him in. "This is a first, especially from someone like you... but it's not like I mind" I smirk remembering the muscles I felt through that suit. "With that preformance it definitely won't be the last time I come back here" his voice was deep and rich.

"Well good feel free to hang out... because this is my job and i don't see many people back here... it gets lonely" I smile wanting to see how far I could take this, walking behind the privacy screen in here. "What you doing?" He asked me sitting on a couch that I put in here for friends or guests. I give him another playful smile and watch his face as he heard me unzip my dress, his jaw hanging, his eyes grew a couple shades darker. I definitely wouldn't mind him taking me home with him now that I think of it.

"I'm just slipping into something much more comfortable Butch" I don't think he expected this from me. Knowing he could see my shadow through the Japanese syle privacy screen I put on a small show, pulling the dress down my long legs veery slowly.

"Why don't you invite your brothers back here hmm, my sisters always visit me" I let my firey redhead side take over as I put on a red silk robe.

(Butch pov )

I've never seen this side of the usually proper Blossom, and it was turning me on. I definitely knew now that she was flirting with me now and during that entire preformance. I watch her walk out in a red knee length silk robe and I feel my heart pound.

"Alright then" I smirk and give Brick a text saying 'oh fuck she is flirting with me hard... she wants you two to come back here and chill with her and her sisters when they get here' I feel some hotness when she sits next to me casually crossing her legs.

I get a text back 'damn Casanova real smooth... maybe I can take my chances with BC tonight' I smirk, maybe my sexiness got us all a chance to get lucky tonight.

To be continued

*hope you enjoyed this so far :)*


End file.
